miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Martusia6/Miraculum: początek wszystkie rozdziały
Hejka piszę pierwsze opowiadanie więc proszę o ocenkę :) Sorki za błędy ROZDZIAŁ 1 Bardzo dawno temu, żył pewien człowiek który robił biżuterie z różnych tworzyw.Lecz nie wiedział że rzeczy które wykonał posiadały pewną moc o której nikt nie wiedział, że wogule istnieje.Lecz nie sprzedał ich poniewarz były drogocenne.Schował je w skrzynce aby były bezpieczne.Dzień puźniej miasto zalało tsunami mała osób przeżyło ale niestety jubiler nie.Skrzynka była zakopana pod piaskiem ale nikt jej narazie nie znalazł. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Bardzo dużo lat później w pobliżu była dziewczyna Welicja (14lat) która szła plażą, nagle potknęła się o róg skrzynki.Wykopała skrzynkę i poszła z nią do domu. W pokoju Welicji Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku i otworzyła wieko.Jej oczom ukazały się szafiry każdy miał inny kolor: czarny, czerwony, żółty, zielony, fioletowy i niebieski.Dziewczyna wzięła do ręki szafir w kolorze fioletowym.Szafir zaczoł błyszczeć nna chwile oślepiło ją fioletowe światło.Gdy otworzyła oczy na jej dłoniach nie leżał już szafir tylko piękna fioletowa brożka. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Zobaczyła przy sobie latające zwierzątko.Wyglądało jak motyl z wielką główką. - Witaj jestem Nuruu a ty? - Witaj jestem Welicja skąd ty się tu wziołeś? i czym jesteś? - Jestem kwami czyli takim stworzeniem które daje właścicielowi moce ale musi założyć np. brożkę tak jak ty.Wziołem się z tego szafiru bo zostałem tam ukryty. - Opowiedz mi całą twoją historię.Proszę ROZDZIAŁ 4 - Dobrze.Bardzo dawno temu pewen człowiek zrobił biżuterię a każde kwami było w jednym przedmiocie.Ty musisz bronić ziemi przed niebezpieczeństwem ale muszą ci pomuc inne superbochaterki.Dlatego musisz dobrze wiedzieć komu rozdać inne miracula.Bo gdy dostaną się w złe ręce mogą użyć ich przeciwko tobie i innym.Moim zadaniem jest dawanie ci mocy, ale musisz mnie karmić. - Dobrze a co ty jesz? - Ja jem winogrona - Ok.To dobrze bo mam ich dużo. - A co mam zrobić rzeby przemienić się w bohaterkę? - Powiedz Nuruu wysuń skrzydła.Ok - Ok.Nurru wysuń skrzydła. dobrze na tym kończe pa. Dalsza część i dzięki za miłe komentarze. Ale mam pytanie dzo jednej osoby o co jej chodziło że super!! ale to nie zmienia faktu że jesteś spalonym polsatowskim pierniczkiem z octem.Bardzo chcę wiedzieć o co chodzi juleczkalubikoteczka.Ok i sory za błędy. Opis Welicji-Motylki Welicja to miła dziewczyna i pomocna.Ma długie rude włosy i błękitne oczy, piękne różowe usta i mały nosek.Dziewczyna jest średniego wzrostu i jest chuda.Gdy przemienia się w Motylkę wygląda podobnie tylko ma inny strój, na twarzy maskę ale nikt nie wie kim jest. ROZDZIAŁ 4 - Dobrze.Bardzo dawno temu pewen człowiek zrobił biżuterię a każde kwami było w jednym przedmiocie.Ty musisz bronić ziemi przed niebezpieczeństwem ale muszą ci pomuc inne superbochaterki.Dlatego musisz dobrze wiedzieć komu rozdać inne miracula.Bo gdy dostaną się w złe ręce mogą użyć ich przeciwko tobie i innym.Moim zadaniem jest dawanie ci mocy, ale musisz mnie karmić. - Dobrze a co ty jesz? - Ja jem winogrona - Ok.To dobrze bo mam ich dużo. - A co mam zrobić rzeby przemienić się w bohaterkę? - Powiedz Nuruu wysuń skrzydła.Ok - Ok.Nurru wysuń skrzydła. ROZDZIAŁ 5 I przemieniłam się w piękną dziewczyne w fioletowym przylegającym do ciała stroju.Miałam z tyłu skrzydła, którymi mogłam machać i fioletową maskę z małymi białymi motylkami.Moje rude włosy sięgały mi troche niżej skrzydeł. - Ale super. Szkoda że tylko 5 min gdy użyje swojej mocy i się przemieniam - Tak, lecz jeśli nie użyjesz mocy to masz dużo czasu na przemianę.A gdy chcesz się przemienić powiedz'' Nurru schowaj skrzydła.'' Ale musisz mnie karmić bo prrzemienisz się w nie wiadomo której chwili więc nie bądż dlugo przemieniona w Motylkę dobrze? - Dobrze ROZDZIAŁ 6 - Nurru schowaj skrzydła - Ale jestem zmęczona, dasz mi winogrona (heh rymło mi się) - Ok.Ale schowaj się w mojej torebce szybko - Dobrze Załorzyłam swoją torebkę na ramie i pobiegłam po schodach do kuchni. W kuchni - cześć mamo, cześć tato -Welicja wiesz że jutro pierwszy dzień szkoły - Zapomniałam - Co chciałaś? - Winogrona - Prosze.Nie zapomnij spakować się do szkoły. - Dobrze ROZDZIAŁ 7 Pobiegłam do pokoju i dałam Nurru jeść - Welicja czemu jutro idziesz do szkoły? - Bo jutro jest 1 dzień w gimnazjum a ja o tym zapomniałam - Co zrobimy? - Nie wiem ale coś wymyśle - A może schowam się w twojej torebce? - Dobra i masz tam siedzieć ok? - Ok Sory dziś to na tyle muszę się uczyć pa hejka to ja sory że dawno mni nie było. Sory za błędy pa i jesce jedno nw czy pisałam akcja rozgrywa się w polsce ROZDZIAŁ 8 Wstałam wcześniej o 6.00 bo dziś pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Spakowałam plecak i czekałam na godzinę 7.00. Zjadłam rogala,umyłam zęby przebrałam się i byłam gotowa do wyjścia. Porzegnałam się z rodzicami i ruszyłam w drogę. Na miejsce dotarłam chwilę przed dzwonkiem. Gdy weszłam do klasy wszyyscy byli na miejscu. Pani poprosiła żebym się przedstawiła. - Cześć jestem Welicja i lubię rysować mam nadzieję że bedzie mi tu dobrze. - Dobrze Welicjo siadnij do pierwszej ławki koło Karoliny. Więc ruszyłam w jej stronę po chwili siedziałam już w ławce i zaczeła się lekcja matemtyki. Karolina do mnie zagadała. - Hej - Hej - Ja jestem Karolina i lubię grać w piłkę nożną. Chcesz poznać całą klasę? - Tak bardzo bym chciała. - Ok. Za nami siedzi Alan i mateusz, za nimi Norbert i Artur. W następnym rzędzie w pierwszej ławce siedzi Ania i Domnika za nimi Natala i Andżelika. A następni to Magda i Ola. Bartek i Dawid a na koniec Patryk. - Duża ta klasa - Tak. Zapomniałam powiedzieć Magda, Ola, Alan, Mateusz i Patryk uważają sę za najlepszych. - Dzięki za info będziemy najepszymi pryjaciółkami? - Tak :) I tak pierwszego dnia w szkole zdobyłam pierwszą przyjaciółkę :). Na szczęście pani zrobiła nam godzine wychowawczą (jest naszą wychowawczynią) i nie musieliśmy odpisywać od nikogo lekcji, nagle zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy wylecieli klasy ROZDZIAŁ 9 Na następnej lekcji mieliśmy pastykę, która mineła bardzo szybko. Niestety kolejna lekcja to Polski który ciągnoł się godzinami a pod koniec lekcji pani wzieła mnie do odpowiedzi (myślę że dlatego że jestem nowa). Lecz w chwili gdy pani zaczeła mi coś dyktować zadzwonił wymarzony dzwonek na długą przerwę. Poszłam z Karoliną na korytarz i rozmawiayśmy gdy nage podszedł do mnie Alan i spytał czy możemy pogadać na osobności. Wtedy Karolina powiedziała: - To ja was zostawię I poszła do klasy w której mieliśmy kolejną lekcję. - Cześć jestem Alan a ty to Welicja tak? - Cześć, tak to ja. - Chcesz mieć dużo przjaciół? - Tak - To zostań moją dziewczyną - Niestety ale nawet się nie przyjaźnimy i cię nie znam - To zostanimy nimi? - No dobrze ale dziewczyną twoją teraz na pewno nie będę ok? - Ok, pa - pa Poszłam do klasy a on poszedł za mną. Dotarliśmy w samą porę bo gdy przekroczyliśmy drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. Siadłam kołlo Karoliny i zaczła się lekcja przyrody, Karoolina spytała się o czym z nim rozmawiałam. - Na przerwie ci powiem dobra? - Ok ROZDZIAŁ 10 Pani napisała temat na tablicy. Ja starannie prepisałam go do mojego zeszytu do końca lekcji mówiliśmy o łańcuchu pokarmowym. Zadzwonił dzwonek i pani podałanam zadanie domowe szybko zapisam strone, spakwałam się i wyszłam z klasy. Na przerwie iadłam na ławce i po chwili dosiąda się Kaja. - No powiesz mi o czym rozmawialiście? - Dobra ale nikomu nie mów - Słowo - Spytał się czy chcę mieć więcej przyjaciół powiedziałam tak to on powidział żebym została jego dziewczyną - Co????? - To co usłyszałaś i powiedziałam mu że nawet się nie przyjaźnimy i go nie znam, o na to czy zostaniemy przyjaciółmi no to się zgodziłam i tyle. - Czy ty wiesz że on nigdy nkomutego nie powiedział tylko tobie - No a z kąd mam to wiedzieć - Teraz już wiesz - No jest ładny ale nawt go nie znam - Ktoś tu się zakochał <3 - Kaja nie mów tak - Ok Tak skończyła się rozmowa ROZDZIAŁ 11 Następna lekcja to był angielski dopiero teraz zauważyłam żeAlan za mną siedzi i do mnie mrugnoł no to odmrugałam i Angielski równie szybko minął jak plastyka. Teraz mieliśmy iść do domu i musiałlam porzegnać się z Kają bo nasze domu były w innym kierunku. Na ulicy zobaczyłam starszego pana który zacząłze mną rozmawieć - Dzień dobry (to ja powiedziałam) - Dień dobry czy ty jesteś Welicja? - Tak czy coś się stało? - Tak ty posiadasz miraculum motyla i resztę musisz mi przekazać resztę miraculum bo u mnie będą bezpieczne - Mogę panu ufać? - Tak - Dobrze to prosze Podałam mu skrzynkę z miraculami - Dziękuję I poszedł, po chwili byłam w domu. Przywitałam rodziców i poszłam do mojego pokoju. Z mojej torebki wyleciała Nurru. - Kto to był? - To on prawił że odnalazłaś skrzynię - Acha - Jak tam pierwszy dzień w szkole? - Fajnie Poszłam roić zadania i spakowałam plecak na jutro. ROZDZIAŁ 12 Gdy spakowałam plecak poszłam na dół i zobaczyłam rodziców kturzy rozmawiali. Chyba mnie nie zauwarzyli bo nie przerwali więc podsłuchałam ich rozmowe. - Niestety musimy jechać do francji - A co będzie z Welicją?- pytała mama - Albo będzie sama w domu przez 3 lata albo zawiziemy ją do cioci i zostanie u niej dopuki nie przyjedziemy - Kiedy jej powiemy? - Jutro rano bo jedziemy wieczorem a teraz wołaj ją na kolacje Rozpłakałam się i szybko pobiegłam do pokoju nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co mówił tata ale płacz przerwała mama - Welicjo choć na kolacje! - Nie jestem głodna! Powiedziałam ledwo wytrzymałam żeby się ponownie nie rozpłakać. Miałam już zasnąć gdy usłyszałam uderzenie - Nurru wysuń skrzydła! I błysło światło po chwili byłam motylką poszłam zobaczyć co się dzieje. To był Mateusz został przemieniony przez WC (Władce Ciem) lecz zobaczyłam za mną nowego bohatera Czarnego kota. - Cześć jestem Czarny kot a ty? - Cześć motyka i mamy problem bo Mateusz został zaakumowany wiesz czemu? - Bo Alan powiedział mu, że powiedział Welicji czy by została jego dziewczyną on wpadł w złość bo ona mu się podoba - Choćmy rozprawić się z WC I pomkneliśmy go pokonać szybko złapałam akume do jo-ja i ją oczyściłam. Po walce - Będe chciał poznać twoją tożsamość a gdy się dowiem to się zdziwisz - Nie wydaje mi się kotku - Zdziwisz się motylku, zdziwisz - Musze iść pa kocie - Pa motylku I poszłam do mojego domu. - Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania